The Hostile Ones
by Astroberry
Summary: The ones hostile to my amazon


I do not in any way own Diablo 2. I am not making a cent here. Blizzard owns it not me. Ok happy Blizzard?  
  
This is a story about a duel I had a few days ago. A level 90 sorceress and a level 66 paladin tried to kill my level 52 amazon. This battle took place in normal mode (lucky for me). The following is a recreating of this battle. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Night had fallen. I stood in encampment talking to Akara, trying to get the latest gossip from around this area. I had just come back from my adventure that had been drawn across this world and further. I had met many others that were after the same goal as I was: barbarians, paladins, druids, assassins, sorceresses, necromancers, and other amazons. Most of these people were good hearted and wanted to see the evil destroyed, but others had been corrupted by the evil. They sought to defend their masters from the heros by any means necessary. I had hoped that after Baal had fallen, that they had returned to normal. This was not the case. I had heard stories that the former heros that had traveled with me were being slain by these still hostile forces. I tried not to think about it, for soon I would be back in my homeland where these evil people couldn't find me.  
  
I bid Akara good day, walked to my stash, and started gathering my possessions together. As I gathered together the last of my stuff, I heard a snickering behind me. I turned and saw two figures standing just beyond my view in the darkness. They walked closer and then I knew that these were not heros I had joined with to kill the evils. I saw one was a paladin and the other was a sorceress. The paladin stood with his Atlantian drawn, his massive shield ready. The sorceress clasped her Chromatic Ire and began to chant spells. There was no time to lose I leapt out of the way as the paladin charged at me and a frozen orb flew towards me. I had to get them away from town. I saw the exit was behind me, so I made a mad dash to get out. I could hear the loud clanking metal as the paladin gave chase. I also heard the sound only a sorceress and a few demons could make. The sound of teleporting. Oh shit, I have to hurry and get ready. As I ran, I could hear them, but I couldn't see them. I ran into a nearby house to catch my breath. I called my valkyrie forth, and put a bolt into my ballista. I peeked my head around the corner and saw the glowing aura of the paladin. He was using concentration. I stepped out of the house and let loose with a barrage of guided bolts. The paladin called to his friend and blocked most of the bolts. In the distance, I saw the sorceress teleporting to get to us. The paladin charged me, and I used a freezing bolt to slow him. I continued to pelt him and my valkerie got in his way. In one blow from this paladin, my valkyrie was killed. Anger weld up within me, and I shot at a point where his armor didn't protect. Already weakened from other hits, the paladin screamed his death scream and slumped to the ground.  
  
No time for congratulations now, the sorceress stood where the paladin was. I could see she was angary at the death of her companion. She blasted another ice orb at me, but was shocked when I didn't freeze. I shot at her and was also shocked that it hit some kind of force field. The battle was truly joined. I used hit and run tactics to try to bring her down with out getting hit by that orb. And so the battle carried on for an hour. I saw that the constant stress of casting a mana shield, teleporting, and casting an ice orb was heavily taking its toll on this woman. I shot her again and to my delight, her mana shield cracked and broke. I raised my crossbow again, and the sorceress looked at me, her eyes pleading. "You have served the three for to long vile one. Now it is time to pay for your mistakes." I shot the crossbow and saw the bolt speed to the intended victim. The bolt hit her square in the chest and lifted her into the air. She landed on the ground with an audible thud. Her lifeless eyes stared up at me. I knew there would be more, but for now I had to get home. Maybe one day I can find a cure for their corruption. Until that day, I will have to kill any that attack me. I must get stronger. . . 


End file.
